


Avec obéissance et passion

by Nelja



Category: Lady of the Shard (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Modification, Community: ladiesbingo, Dom/sub, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Worship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: La fille du temple attend sa déesse, qui ne lui reproche pas son désir, au contraire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Elle va toujours au temple. Elle continue à balayer jusqu'à ce que la place soit entièrement nette, puis à déposer sur l'auteur des fleurs, des fruits, des feuilles ou des pétales épars.

La différence n'est pas dans l'intensité de son amour et de sa vénération. Peut-être un peu. Peut-être savoir que la Divinité l'a choisie la rend encore plus euphorique, encore plus zélée. Mais c'est une anticipation qui palpite en elle. Chaque battement son coeur l'approche un peu de la prochaine visite de celle qu'elle aime.

Elle tente de contrôler ses gestes et son coeur, de ne pas laisser cet espoir se transformer en impatience, puis en hâte excessive. Ce n'est pas facile.

Elle se met à genoux, et prie. Pas pour demander, mais pour remercier. Merci de m'aimer. Elle sent pourtant le besoin au fond de ses paroles, celui que plus rien ne change jamais.

Quand des bras se nouent autour de son cou par derrière, elle prend une grande inspiration d'émotion et d'extase.

"Ma fille du temple !" s'exclame la Divinité. Sa voix est à la fois profonde et douce, folâtre et pourtant tellement imposante.

"Ancien Dieu..." murmure-t-elle. Un baiser dans son cou fait naître des flammes qui descend directement dans son ventre et entre ses cuisses, un désir audacieux, qui se mêle aussitôt de culpabilité. "Est-ce acceptable que je te désire autant ?"

"Acceptable ? Non. C'est plus que ça, c'est absolument réjouissant et nécessaire." 

C'était un frisson glacé dans son coeur, puis une chaleur brûlante à nouveau, alors que l'Ancien Dieu lui caresse le ventre d'une main, la gorge de l'autre. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes."

"Je t'aime."

"Pas assez. Dis-moi plus encore. Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens."

"Je suis à toi." Ses joues rougissent, les mains de sa Déesse deviennent plus hardies, dessinant des spirales de désir sur sa peau. "Je suis ta servante dévouée. Mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent pour toujours et à jamais."

Un soupir chaud dans son cou, plus brûlant encore à ses oreilles. Ses propres mots ne font qu'intensifier son désir. Elle voudrait voir celle qu'elle adore, la toucher. Elle tente de deviner si les mains qui la caressent sont celles d'une forme humaine ou pas.

"Ne te retourne pas ! Continue !"

"Je... Oh, Dieu, je n'existe que par toi et pour toi. Sans toi, je ne serais rien, pas même un grain de poussière, et sans toi, mon coeur n'aurait jamais rien connu." Cela a quelque chose de libérateur de sentir que l'expression de ses sentiments les plus intenses, les plus troubles, est autorisée et même attendue. "Je suis à toi, à toi."

"Et cela te plait ?"

"Oh oui !"

"Je suis tellement contente ! Alors on ca pouvoir jouer ! Retourne-toi."

Et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention de désobéir, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir celle qu'elle adore. Mais en cet instant, ce n'est pas seulement cela. Son corps obéit tout seul. Elle a une demi-seconde d'hésitation, pour essayer de comprendre, mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Quand elle porte son regard sur sa déesse, au visage si charmant, au sourire si enjoué, elle est comme médusée par l'étrangeté du changement.

"Tu es à moi." lui dit la divinité. Elle caresse son visage. "Alors, cela devrait te plaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est étrange..." répond-elle. Elle tente de comprendre ses propres sentiments mêlés, un mélange d'embarras et d'excitation. "Mais je crois que j'aime ça, oui. Merci."

La déesse la serre dans ses bras, presse le visage de sa prêtresse contre son cou. "Oh, je le savais." 

Une autre main caresse sa joue. Ainsi, malgré sa forme humaine, elle a plus de deux mains, constate la fille du temple, rougissante. Une autre joue avec la pointe d'un de ses seins.

"Tu sais que je suis ton dieu." murmure la déesse. "Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi de toi. Je pourrais te laisser comme ça, ma servante obéissante, pour toujours. Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu ne parles plus jamais à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, que tu ne puisses plus retenir tes larmes dès que tu es séparée de moi. Je pourrais changer la forme de ton corps, le marquer comme mien."

C'est impossible de bouger. La prêtresse frissonne de quelque chose de plus profond que l'effroi, de plus doux pourtant.

"Ecarte les cuisses." Encore une fois, il lui est impossible de refuser, ou même d'hésiter, mais ses joues n'en rougissent pas moins.

Un des bras de la désse se glisse entre ses jambes, la fait sursauter, puis se retire aussi vite qu'elle est passée. La prêtresse rougit plus encore quand elle voit sa déesse contempler, apprécier le fluide sur ses doigts. Elle lui envoie un grand sourire, puis approche ses doigts de sa bouche. Elle n'ordonne rien cette fois, mais la prêtresse n'en ouvre pas moins la bouche, autant par soumission que par convoitise. Elle lèche un doigt, puis trois, qui remplissent sa bouche.

"Je pourrais faire tout cela, mais je ne veux que te rendre heureuse, mon humaine adorée. Jouis pour moi."

A cet instant, la prêtresse sent le désir dans son ventre se transformer, la brûler, et un orgasme intense l'envahit lentement, partant de son sexe battant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, de ses orteils, de ses cheveux, même. Il la laisse haletante, et loin d'être satisfaite, pourtant. Le désir est toujours là, et son corps en veut plus.

La Déesse lui embrasse le cou, puis le mord très doucement. "Tu as aimé ?"

"Oui... Je... Comment..." Il lui faut du temps pour former à nouveau des phrases correctes, et la déesse ne compte pas le lui laisser.

"A ton tour de t'occuper de moi, alors !"

La Déesse la pousse sur le dos, sur le sol parfaitement propre devant son autel, parsemé de pétales de fleurs, puis elle s'assied sur son ventre.

La prêtresse sait comment faire. C'est une forme étrange de vénération, qui ressemble à des caresses, mais, elle l'a remarqué depuis longtemps, dont l'effet est presque plus basé sur l'intensité de ses sentiments que sur ce qu'elle fait.

Un simple baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, une main qui caresse son ventre avec révérence, et déjà la déesse se frotte à elle avec abandon, comme un chat qui voudrait la marquer de son odeur.

"Encore, plus !" demande-t-elle, et c'est la sensation la plus étrange qu'elle ait connue, quand elle sent des bras supplémentaires qui sortent de ses flancs, comme si son corps même obéissait aux ordres de sa déesse, au-delà de ses capacités. Plus surprenant encore est sa nouvelle capacité à les contrôler. Pour caresser son adorée sur ses cheveux, sur ses seins, sur son dos et entre ses cuisses, et partout ailleurs jusqu'au plus profond de son sexe. La déesse gémit, laisse sa prêtresse embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau qui tombe sous ses lèvres, la vénérer avec tout son corps. Elle la laisse ignorer son propre désir qui revient à la surface. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela.

"Aime-moi encore !" et elle n'a pas l'impression que cet ordre change quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle ressent.

Et même quand son dos devient ankylosé et froid, et que son sang peine à circuler et que ses poignets lui font mal, ces tourments plus prosaïques n'en font naître dans son coeur que plus de dévotion, la douleur et le désir ne font que lui rappeler l'intensité du miracle qu'elle vit.

"Tu en as assez ?"

"Non !" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Tes mains sont moins souples, pourtant."

"C'est juste... mon corps ne peut pas..."

"Oh." La divinité fixe un de ses poignets, y donne une petite tape sévère. "Arrête de faire mal." Et c'est ce qui se passe. Encore une fois, elle en a le souffle coupé, par l'euphorie de son corps régénéré, mais aussi par un émerveillement qui ébranle son âme.

Cela dure des heures, ou des jours, peut-être ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont elle peut vouloir une fin. 

Cela s'arrête pourtant, et quand sa déesse soupire, comblée, ses bras semble se dissoudre au vent.

"Tu étais fantastique." lui dit la divinité, qui embrasse sa gorge, faisant frissonner sa fidèle. "Tu es toujours fantastique."

Son coeur se gonfle de bonheur ; mais son corps lui sembla assoiffé. Elle ne sait pas si c'est sa place de demander quelque chose pour elle, pourtant.

"Je suis ton dieu." lui dit son adorée d'un ton joueur. "Cela veut aussi dire que tu peux me prier si tu le veux."

Elle articule difficilement, sa langue fatiguée. "Je voudrais... s'il te plait..."

"Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais !" dit la déesse, sans la laisser finir sa phrase. Elle touche son coeur, entre ses seins. "Je te rends une petite partie de ce que tu me donnes, mon amour. Ressens-le."

C'est plus qu'un orgasme, cette fois. C'est une extase religieuse et amoureuse qui la laisse en larmes douces, sans la force de crier. 

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes." demande encore la déesse ; et elle répète les mots comme une prière, de nombreuses fois, avant de réaliser que la déesse l'a libérée de son contrôle. Mais bien sûr, cela ne change rien, quand elle possède toujours son coeur qui parle et qui prie.


End file.
